


starry night

by miniwoozi



Series: seventeen na bibe [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: JiHan, M/M, Stargazing, drabble??, god bless, hungyu, i don't know how to tag, jigyu - Freeform, seoksoon, so weird - Freeform, soonseok, tagalogfic, verkwan, vote for seventeen mama 2016, yes - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Nagkaroon ng stargazing ang mga bibe.(if you're looking for a good tagalogfic i believe this is not it)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/gifts).



> verkwan  
> jihan  
> jigyu  
> andddd soonseok !!!!!  
> i'm sorry. ahhhhh i hope you enjoy reading  
> ✩°｡⋆⸜(ू˙꒳˙ )

"Hey! Patawag nga si Seokmin," sabi ni Soonyoung sa kaklase ni Seokmin. Recess time nila, at sayang dahil hindi sila magkaklase.

"Seokmin, tawag ka ng bebe mo!" sabi nung kaklase na nakaharap kay Seokmin.

Nagulat si Seokmin, sinong bebe? Wala naman akong bebe.

Kumaway si Soonyoung kay Seokmin at lumapit si Seokmin sa pintuan kung nasaan si Sooonie.

"Sasama ka sa stargazing?" tanong ni Soonyoung, kitang kita ang excitement sa mukha niya.

"Hindi eh, bakit?" tanong ni Seokmin. Hindi siya malungkot, pero nagfrown si Soonyoung nang marinig ang sagot ni Seokmin.

"Hala, sumama ka!" pinalo ni Soonie ang braso ng kaibigan.

"Bakit naman?" tanong ni Seokmin. Alam niyang masasayang lang ang oras niya.

"Bat naman hindi?! Hay, Seokmin! Nako, wag mo sabihing busy ka para sa race mo!" asar ni Soonyoung. Napikon si Seokmin at umalis, iniwan nya si Soonie.

"Bahala ka dyan!"

"Eh, pagtitripan nga natin si Mingyu eh! Sama ka na!" sigaw ni Soonie para marinig ni Seokmin na nasa classroom na.

Weh, talaga ba Soonyoung? Hmm. Baka di lang ang pantitrip ang balak netong si Soonyoung. At dahil dun, nakumbinsing sumama si Seokmin.

"Sige, basta magdala ka ng pagkain ha!"

"Oo naman. Ikaw magdala ng tent!" sigaw ni Soonyoung. Parang nasa magkabilang bundok sila dahil sa lakas ng sigawan nila. Nandoon si Jihoon, at naiinis siya sa dalawa.

"Hoy! Kayong dalawa, ha! Manahimik nga kayo!" sigaw ni Jihoon.

"Ay, sorry, hoonie~" lumapit si soon kay Jihoon at nagbigay ng pat sa likod nito. Walang imik si jihoon. Lumapit si Seokmin kay Soonie at tinanong kung ano ang gagawin nila kay Mingyu.

"Pagttripan natin siya, pre. Alam mo naman na crush na crush nun si Jihoon e." bulong ni Soonyoung kay Seokmin.

"Weh?!" nagulat si Seokmin. Akala niya sya lang ang may crush kay Jihoon.

"Oo, pre. Ininbitahan ko na si Mingyu na makisama satin. Tas pagtitripan natiiin~" tuwang tuwa si Soon sa plano niya.

Undetailed pa nga eh. But, hindi natutuwa si Seok. Nag-play along nalang si Seokmin.

"Pano naman natin pagttripan si Mingyu?" tanong ni Seokmin. Syempre, gusto niya, yung maeembarass si Mingyu sa harap ni Jihoon.

"Hmm. Ako na bahala dun," nagwink si Hosh.

"Punta tayo canteen pre" alok ni Seokmin. Ayan, pumunta sila ng canteen, at nakita nila dun si Jeonghan.

"hello mga bibe, sasama kayo sa stargazing?" tanong ng kanilang long haired hyung.

"Opo, hyung..ikaw?"

"Oo! Hahaha, pagtripan natin si Mingyu!" ngiti ni Jeonghan, halata ang kasamaan sa kanyang mga mata.

O ayan na, ang astig talaga diba? Kahit na di sila magkakasama kanina parehas nilang naisip na pagtripan ang gwapong si Mingyu.

Napakabuti talaga ni anghel Jeonghan, diba? Nabuo na ang guild na magpapabagsak kay matangkad na Mingyu.

Pero sa isip ni Soonyoung, hindi lang yun ang lahat. Hindi doon magtatapos ang kanilang stargazing.

 

Pagkatapos ng recess, walang klase. Nagstay ang tatlo sa classroom ni Seokmin para magplano. Kahit andun si Jihoon, di naman niya malalaman, kase busy syang nkikinig sa music sa earphones nya habang natutulog.

Napa-aga ang uwian ng mga bibe. Kasi, mamaya na ang stargazing. Pinaalala ni Soonyoung ang mga dapat na dalhin ni Seokmin, at naghiwalay na sila ng daan dahil hindi sila magkapitbahay.

To: Seokmin Mamaya ha! Susunduin namin kayo ni Papa.

From: Seokmin Oo, okay! Matutulog muna ako zz

 

Nasa grocery si Soonyoung nang matanggap ang message ni Seokmin. Pumipili siya ng madaming pagkain dahil alam naman niya na madaming buraot sa tabi tabi.

Sigurado siya na makakatabi niya si Seungkwan mamaya, pati na ang ibang bibe.

 

Pano to.. Di ko naman alam kung paano pagtripan si Mingyu.. Gusto ko lang naman talaga na sumama si Seokmin e. Hay, bahala na.

 

\---

 

"Soonyoung! Anong oras na! Malalate ka na sa stargazing niyo!" malakas na pagkatok ng nanay niya sa pinto.

"Ma..." nagturn si Soonyoung sa kama at tinignan ang oras. 4:30 pm.

"Papa mo ang maghahatid sa inyo, papasok pa siya sa trabaho.. Kaya dalian mo." sabi ng nanay niya.

"Opo, eto na ma..," naggroan si Soonie. Inaantok pa siya, pero kailangan na niyang maghanda.

Dumiretso siya sa banyo para maligo. Pagkatapos maligo ay nagpaalam na siya sa nanay niya.

Sinundo nila si Seokmin at Jeonghan.

 

"Good afternoon po," bati ng dalawa.

"Good afternoon din." sabi ng tatay ni Soonie.

Nakaupo si Soonyoung sa frontseat, at kinakalabit siya ng tatay niya.

"Soon, diba ayan yun?" bulong ng tatay niya na nakatingin kay Seokmin.

"Pa, ano ba." Soonyoung shook his head. Ayaw niyang aminin, well, inamin na niya dati sa tatay niya pero tama na yun. Wag ngayon.

"I take that as a yes," sabi ng tatay niya, na parang wala si Jeonghan at si Seokmin sa sasakyan.

"Ano po yun?" tanong ni Jeonghan.

"A yes that we should go," nagstart na ang engine at nagdrive na ang tatay ni Soonyoung.

"Ah," sabi ni Jeonghan. Okay.

Tahimik ang drive nila to the place. Andyan kasi ang papa ni Soonie eh.

It would be disrespectful if they talk nonsense. Nakinig na lang sa headphones si Seokmin, habang si Jeonghan nakatitig sa kanilang dinaanan, at si Soonyoung ay tulog.

 

* * *

 

 

"Laro tayo Truth or Dare guys," sabi ni Jeonghan. Nasa isang malaking circle sila pinapalibutan ang isang campfire. Guess where? Sa forest.

"Okay, pero magpak ganern tayo tapos kung sino ang matatalo, yun ang magttruth or dare!" excited na sabi ni Seungkwan.

Naggroan in response si Jihoon. Naisip niya na: "Bakit ko nga ba kasama tong mga to? Aish."

Wala ng ibang respond except that at ang mga masayang tawa nina Seokmin at Hannie na nananabik sa mga pangyayari.

"Pak, ganern, pak pak ganern ganern!" sabay sabay na sabi habang naglalaro ang mga magkakasama pero hindi sumali ang stargazing guide nila na si Jisoo, naweweirdan lang ang guide sa mga lalaking 'to. Natatawa na lang siya.

"Si Hansol!" nagexclaim si Jeonghan nang nagkamali ang bata, assuming na siya ang magbibigay ng truth or dare kay Hansol.

"Truth," sabi ni Hansol.

"Okay, Hansollie~ totoo bang gusto mo si Seungkwan?" nag-smirk si Jeonghan.

Napatahimik ang mga tumatawang bata at si Jisoo naman ay naka-curious face on. Napalunok si Hansol.

"Hindi." ngumiti na lang siya, hindi niya lang gusto si Seungkwan.

Nakalusot siya sa patibong ni Hannie.

Bigla naman nawala ang curious look ni Seungkwan, at biglang naging hidden simangot, na kahit itago niya ay nahahalata parin. Bilang si Boo, syempre, ineexpect niya na Hansol will admit yung mga feelings niya, pero nadisappoint lang siya.

Edi,anong meron sa kanila? Wala? Hmm.

Sa kabilang dako, Hansol made a mental note para ayusin mamaya ang love misunderstanding niya kay Seungkwan. Di naman niya sinasadyang saktan ang baby Boo niya, pero kung sinabi niya ang Oo, malalaman ng iba, at magiiba na ang lahat. Maybe.

Nagpatuloy ang paglalaro nila. Ang balak ng anghel ay mabigyan ng dare si Mingyu, o kaya si Jihoon. Para masaya.

Mamaya pa naman nila makikita ang mga stars, dahil kakalubog lang ng araw.

"Pak ganern pak pak ganern ganern," nangingibabaw ang boses ni Seokmin.

"Agh!" frustrated na sigaw ni Soonyoung pagkatapos niya gumawa ng 12 na kendeng imbis na 13.

"Truth or Dare?" tanong ni Hansol. Siya ang natalo ng una kaya siya naman ang magbibigay ng truth or dare.

"Dare!" sabi ni Soonyoung, alam naman niyang hindi siya ipapahiya ni Hansol e.

"Okay! Magsexy dance ka, katabi ng bonfire," ngiti ni Hansol.

Well, not so bad. Tumayo si Soonyoung malapit sa apoy, at nag-hum siya ng careless whisper habang sumasayaw. Tawa ng tawa si Seokmin at Hansol. Di naman nahiya si Soonyoung. Makapal na ang mukha niya.

Pagkatapos ni Soonie, si Mingyu naman ang minalas.

"uhm, truth." takot na sabi ni Mingyu.

"Okay. Sino ang crush mo na nandito sa team natin ngayon?" tanong ni Soonie at nagwink.

Bawal magsinungaling.

"s-si..," lumunok si Mingyu. Itutuloy pa ba niya? "J-Jihoon hyung.."

"Nyeta," sabi ni Jihoon, at biglang tumingin sa kanya si Mingyu. Well. Gusto din naman ni Jihoon, slight.

 _Tulungan niyo po ako, wag naman sana ako patayin ni Jihoon habang tulog ako_ , isip ng matangkad.

"Okay lang yan, Jihoon-ssi," sabi ni Jisoo at nagbigay ng pat sa likod ni Jihoon. Nanahimik lang ang kausap ni Jisoo.

Habang si Mingyu, namumula at parang napakalapit niya sa apoy kahit hindi. _Ang init_.

"Ang boring na, iba naman laruin natin," sabi ni Seokmin. "Kwentuhan tayo nakakatakot," suggest ni Hansol, nakatingin sa apoy. Ang gwapo niya, mas nagglow ang skin niya. Parang vampire.

"Hm..Eto," tinawag ni Seungkwan ang atensyon nila. "Nasa building 2 ako nun, tapos gabi na nun. May group practice kasi."

Nag-nod lang ang iba, curious sa nangyari.

"I think mga 7 na nun. Bukas pa yung ilaw sa Sci Lab, akala ko may teacher pa, putek, yung body na dinonate ng alumnis, punyeta," tinuloy ni Seungkwan.

"yung body na nandun, naka-open yung frame niya, tapos may dugo yung frame handle," Nakafocus lang silang sa kwento ni Seungkwan.

Si Mingyu, pinagpapawisan na. Si Seokmin naman, nakakapit na kay Soonie (gusto din naman ni Soonie.

Si Jihoon naman, parang malapit na maniwala.

"Tapos?" tanong ni Jeonghan, obvious sa mga mata niya ang curiousity.

"Namatay yung ilaw, tapos bumukas! Nung namatay, tumakbo ako sa room 3, yung katabi nun," kwento ni Seungkwan with matching gestures at facial emotion, as if andun talaga siya sa pangyayari.

"Pagbukas ko ng pinto, may nakita akong multo.."

"Weh? Anong ginawa mo?" tanong ni Hansol. Never pa niya narinig ikwento sa kanya ni Seungkwan, kaya alalang alala siya.

Pati na din yung ibang kasama nila ngayon.

"Tumakbo ako pababa ng building. Tapos pagkauwi ko sa bahay, nagdasal ako. Sinabi ko din kay mama. Grabe.," takot na sabi ni Boo.

Masaya siya dahil buhay parin siya ngayon.

"Grabe yun, Seungkwan!" sabi ni Soonie. Nakakapit narin kay seokmin. "

Oo nga e," nagsigh si Seungkwan.

 

"Hmm. Okay guys, I think oras na para magstart tayo sa program." sabi ng guide na si Jisoo habang nakatingin sa langit. "Visible na ang ibang mga stars."

Hindi naman pwedeng magdisagree ang mga students, so nagplay along na lang sila. That's the reason they're all here.

Namigay ng print outs si Jisoo, at nagumpisa ng short discussion about the stars.

"Ayun, yung star na yun, ang bright niya!" masayang sabi ni soonyoung habang sumisilip at tinuturo ang bituin na nakikita sa telescope.

"Hay, alam ko na yang mga yan." sabi ni Jihoon. Ang nakarinig lang sa kanya ay ang katabi na si Mingyu.

"Talaga? Turo mo nga sakin." bulong ni Mingyu kay Jihoon.

"Hmm. Buhatin mo ko sa likod mo," sabi ni Jihoon, then biglang nagblush si Mingyu. Saya naman ni Gyu, buti pa siya.

"O-okay," umupo si Mingyu sa harap ni Jihoon. "Sakay ka na."

Nagadjust si Mingyu para hindi malaglag si Jihoon at nang okay na, tumayo na si siya.

"Oy, jihoon hyung. Turo mo na sakin." kulit ni Mingyu sa malapit nang makatulog na si Hoonie.

"hmmm...ah.. Ayun, yung star na yun..yun yung betelgeuse.." turo ni Jihoon sa langit, isa sa mga bright na stars.

"Yun naman..yung constellation na big dipper. Mukhang tabo, diba?" nakatingala si Jihoon at nakaturo parin sa langit. Napangiti si Mingyu.

"Ah, oo yun. Ano pa?" sabi ni Mingyu, interesadong matuto. Hindi niya mapansin ang kabigatan ni Jihoon, dahil ayos lang sa kaniya, parang giant backpang lang.

Nararamdaman niya yung warmth ni Jihoon, ang comfortable. Kaya kahit na malamig ang gabi, may source of warmth siya, at si Jihoon yun. Ang saya maging si Mingyu.

Nagpatuloy ang pagtuturo ni Jihoon ng stars and whatsoevers kay Mingyu, habang para kay Jisoo.. Nahihirapan siya, kasi si Jeonghan lang ang nakikinig sa kanya.

Sina Hansol at Seungkwan naman, naguusap tungkol sa truth or dare game kanina.

Lastly, si Soonie at Seokmin naman ay kumakain habang nakatitig sa mga bituin.

"Tignan mo sila, ang sweet nila," turo ni Seokmin kay Hoonie at Mingyu, naiinggit.

"Hindi kaya. Kasi, hindi nakikita ni Jihoon kaya nagpapabuhat siya."

"Hahaha, wew? Inggit ka lang kasi sweet sila."

"Hindi ah. Gusto mo bang maging sweet ako sayo?" It sounded like a friendly question para kay Seokmin, pero hindi kasi nagblush siya ng di inaasahan. Bakit yun tinanong ni Soonie?

"Bahala ka." sabi ni Seokmin, munching on the chips.

"Okay then, Seokminnie. Gusto mo piggyback ride din kita?" sweet na tanong ni Soonyoung, nagblush si Seokmin pero tumawa siya.

Yung tawa na nagustuhan sa kaniya ni Soonie, ayun, dahil parang never siya naging malungkot, at palagi lang masaya. Soonyoung felt so warm inside, napatawa niya yung gusto niya.

"Di ba dapat ako ang i-ra-ride mo?" Seokmin winked. At biglang napa-dura ang kinakain ni Soonie. Tease pa more. Mga tease.

_( **corny joke ng author:** tea-is. Diba yan yung ginagawa mo kapag naiihi ka na pero walang banyo. Diba? Tea-is-in mo muna ang ihi mo! sorry po guys, everyone.) _

Napatahimik lang si Soonie. Pero kumakain pa din siya.

"May malandi side ka pala, Seokminnie." asar ni Soonie.

"Ikaw lang nagiisip nun."

"Truth mo ko, dali." Soonie said, out of nowhere.

"Sige. Gusto mo ba si Jihoonie? Bat parang ang down mo."

"Hindi. At hindi ako down."

"Edi ano?"

"Well, okay. Medyo down ako. Kasi crush mo si Jihoon."

"Ha? Pano mo nalaman?" tanong ni Seokmin.

"Nahalata ko lang."

"Oh? So, anong meron kung crush ko siya?"

"Ang manhid mo." tumingin si Soonie kay Seokmin. Dapat ang sasabihin niya ay _crush kita_ , or something like that.

"Hoy, tama na ang kain. Makinig kayo kay Jisoo!" naginterrupt si Jeonghan. _Aish_.

"Opo, opo!" sabi ng dalawa.

Nagdaldal pa si Jisoo, hanggang sa 12.30am na at nararamdaman na ni Soonie ang antok.

"Aah, antok na ko." naghikab si Soonie.

"Tent na tayo?" tanong ni Seokmin.

"Ako lang. Labas ka matutulog." sabi ni Soonyoung, eyes half closed.

"Eh?! Ako kaya nagdala ng tent!" protesta ni Seokmin.

"Dare muna." sabi ni Soonyoung ng nakapikit.

"Ha? Okay, ano?" tanong ni Seokmin, medyo irritated. Siya naman talaga nagdala ng tent, tapos ano? Sa labas lang siya matutulog?

"K-kiss mmo ko.." bulong ni Soonie. Halata na antok na antok na siya.

"Hhmm? Di kita marinig." sabi ni Seokmin. Ang hina kasi ng boses ni Soonie.

"H..ha? Nig..ht..." pumasok na si sn sa tent, at inignore si Seokmin.

 

* * *

 

"So..ayun yung Polaris," tinuro ni Jihoon. Nakaupo na sila sa blanket, katabi niya si Gyu.

"A..ahh. Ang dami m..mong alam tungkol dyan..jihoonie.." nagyawn si Mingyu, at sumandal sa balikat ni Jihoon.

"hoy! Ang bigat mo!" pinalo ni Jihoon ang braso ni Mingyu. "Wag ka matulog dito!"

"Jihoonie..hmmm.." in peace na si Mingyu, except, baka patayin siya ni Hoonie.

"Dinadaganan mo ako! Oy, hindi ako unan, Mingyu."

Kahit na naging ganon ang reaction ni Jihoon kay Mingyu, hey, may soft side padin siya kay Gyu. Why? Because he let the tall poste sleep on his shoulder.

 

* * *

"Jisoo..may skies ba sa mata mo?" tanong ni Hannie. Nakahiga sila sa sleeping mat, sa loob ng tent.

"Bakit?"

"Kasi..may nakikita akong stars sa mga mata mo." nagwink si Jeonghan.

"Pwe, antok lang yan. Tulog na." Yung dalawang strangers kanina, si Jeonghan and Jisoo, have finally found love. Or baka inaantok lang talaga si Jeonghannie.

 

* * *

"Seungkwan..gising ka pa?" tanong ni Hansol. Nakatalikod si Seungkwan sa kanya so hindi siya sure.

"Hhmm, medyo...Bakit?" humarap si Seungkwan sa kaniya.

"Sorry ulit kanina.. I just said hindi kasi nga e, hindi kita gusto, okay? It's more than that."

"Hansol, kanina pa yan. Okay nga lang, I understand! Tulog na tayo, Hansolie~"

 

* * *

 

"Putcha. Seokmin, asan ka?" biglang nagising si Soonie, probably from a bad dream. Nakarinig si Soonyoung ng snores sa labas ng tent niya.

Binuksan niya yung zipper, at nakita si Seokmin.

"Oy! Bat dyan ka natutulog?!" tanong ni Soonyoung pero walang imik ang kaibigan niya. Ang tanging sumagot lang sakanya ay ang snores ni Seokmin.

Hinila niya paloob ng tent si Seokmin at ihiniga sa sleeping mat. Walang reaction ang tulog na nilalang, puro snores lang ang lumalabas sa bibig niya.

"O, ayan." binalutan ni Soonie ng kumot ang obvious na cold Seokmin.

"goodnight." hinalikan ni Soonyoung ang noo ni Seokmin at tinabihan ito sa pagtulog.

"hhm. Soonyoung..." tulog na sabi ni Seokmin. But he's smiling.

 

_Baka nananaginip._

_Hmm. Ako din. Mananaginip na lang din muna ako ng good dreams this starry night._

 

And ayun, Soonyoung did.

 

 

* * *

_**\--- end ---** _

**Author's Note:**

> *feels like shit*


End file.
